1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drain for a wet room, preferably for a shower, comprising a drain housing at which an outlet for connecting a drain pipe is provided. In particular, the invention relates to a shower or wet room comprising a drain of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drains for shower tubs or shower trays and floor drains for barrier free showers are known in a variety of configurations. These drains must have a relatively high drainage capacity. A high drainage capacity is required in particular for showers equipped with rain shower heads. Rain showers of this type are popular with many people and are in increasing demand. However, the drainage capacity of conventional shower drains is generally limited owing to various constraints.